Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro
by Fukusono
Summary: What happens when there is a drastic change to the endless June that everyone has been shot through time and time again. Will the endless June finnaly end or will it spiral downwards into eternity with this new change heading the fall.
1. Chapter 1

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

* * *

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Curse of an exchange student

-At an unknown house-

A girl got up from her futon, staring at the alarm clock drowsily to see that it was almost time for her first day of school. Excited, she got out of bed and put on what most who knew me would call my uniform. Her uniform consisted of a normal white dress with some pants and a belt. She looked herself in the mirror, making sure that her long brown hair was as neat as she could possibly make it in such a short amount of time. Her hair naturally has bright orange streaks in it for reasons no one knew. She went downstairs, quickly grabbing a piece of bread and sticking it in her mouth, running out the door. It would be embarrassing for her if she late for her first day of school, especially since it was her first day back home in at least nine years if not more. She was born in Hinamizawa but her parents wanted to move so she could grow up in what they called a more "worldly" environment. She never let Hinamizawa leave her though since it was the only place she could ever call her home. She moved back after a small accident in the city since this was the last place she could go to. She ran through the woods and eventually reached a dirt path that seemed very under maintenance. On that path were two people walking together, a girl with light brown hair and a guy with darker brown hair. The girl with the orange streaks would have stopped to chat on any other day but she knew she was going to be late so she hurried past them, leaving them in her dust.

"Who was that"

the boy with dark brown hair said as he watched the girl run down the road. The other girl seemed just as confused, saying

"I haven't seen her before Keiichi-kun"

as they continued walking down the road.

-----------X------------

The boy with dark brown hair known as Keiichi opened the door to the class room and did a long jump past an invisible object. After landing, there was a snapping sound, causing him to go pale as four tub pans fell onto his head.

"OHOHOHO"

laughed a girl with blonde hair as she smiled at Keiichi.

"SATOKO"

Keiichi yelled and started to chase the girl known as Satoko around the room while she laughed her trademark laugh. Keiichi tripped over another wire which caused an eraser to smack into his face, making him fall down.

"I'LL GET YOU SATOKO"

Keiichi yelled in a somewhat playful manner as Satoko laughed again. A small girl with blue hair went up to Keiichi and patted him on the head, saying

"It's ok Keiichi, Nipah~".

"HAU, RIKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE, OMOCHIKAERI!"

the girl with light hair squealed as she charged at the blue haired girl called Rika.

"NO RENA, YOU CAN'T KIDNAP PEOPLE"

A girl with green hair said as both her and Keiichi held Rena from taking Rika home. The teacher who was known as Chie Sensei entered the class room and called her class to attention.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed the weekend"

Chie said and sat down at her desk, then added

"There will be a surprise for you all in a bit".

Everyone was curious about the surprise until a girl entered the room, looking very exhausted, and said

"I'm sorry, I got lost".

The girl suddenly froze, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Hello class, this is the surprise. Please introduce yourself"

the teacher said and seemed to take out a book to read since the assignments were already written on the board. The girl instantly started to blush and said

"I…I…I'm S…S…Sumik…ko".

"You can take the seat over there, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask me or one of you're fellow students"

the teacher said. Sumiko nodded and sat down, still feeling uneasy as class went back to normal. Sumiko quietly sat down and opened the textbooks she got over the weekend, starting to do the assignments. She was relieved that work here wasn't as hard as it had been in Tokyo since the schools were very strict compared to this one. At the end of class, Mion approached Sumiko and said

"Hey Sumiko, we've been thinking about it for a bit but would you like to join our club".

"What kind of club is it"

Sumiko asked, almost regretting asking such a question after witnessing the evil smirk on Mion's face.

"Oh, it's a game club"

Mion said, something in her voice telling Sumiko that there was much more to it than was being revealed.

"W…What kind of g…game"

Sumiko asked, getting intimidated by Mion quite easily.

"Fun games"

Mion said then added

"Are you in or not".

Sumiko decided she had nothing else better to do so she said

"S…sure".

"SUMIKO-CHAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S SHY, OMOCHIKAERI"

Rena shouted, causing Sumiko to have a panic attack.

"RENA NO, BAD"

both Keiichi and Mion yelled, trying to hold Rena back. After Rena calmed down, the club started to put some tables together for the game.

"Don't worry Sumiko-chan, Mi~"

Rika said which calmed Sumiko down quite a bit. Mion placed a deck of cards on the table, the whole group now grinning evilly. Mion explained the rules which seemed simple enough until she discovered that everyone else was psychic.

"That's a three of hearts"

Mion said, taking one of Sumiko's cards which was indeed the three of hearts.

"Queen of spades"

Rena said, taking Sumiko's Queen of spades. Soon, Sumiko was out of cards which caused her to cry a bit.

"I can't believe I l…lost"

Sumiko said, moping over her unbelievably merciless defeat. After the game finished, Mion had been the winner and grinned, saying

"Now, it's time for the punishment game".

"P…P…punishment game"

Sumiko said, fearing what it could possibly be. She sighed as she left the school building in a maid's outfit, thinking 'that wasn't as bad as it sounded'. Everyone then looked at Keiichi and laughed since he had to go home in a sleazy female nurse outfit, hat included. Sumiko blushed a bit as Keiichi complained, finding him kind of cute in a nurse's outfit.

"I LOOK LIKE A PEDOFILE"

Keiichi yelled then Satoko said

"You are a pedophile OHOHOHO".

"SATOKO"

Keiichi yelled and ran after Satoko who was in a pikachu outfit. Keiichi stopped dead in his tracks as a loud rip was heard. Everyone stared at Keiichi, who's nurses outfit was now ripped at the back, showing his boxers. Mion laughed hysterically with Satoko as Rena and Sumiko both blushed a few hundred shades of red, thinking perverted thoughts. Sumiko realized she had to separate with the others so she waved goodbye and started to head for the woods, which the others noticed.

"Why is she heading into the woods"

Mion asked, looking at Sumiko as she disappeared in the trees. Everyone just shrugged as Keiichi used this distraction to escape towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy. I know this isn't too scary but all the murderous, heinous activities that we all have come to know and love will be later on in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Curse of a new occurrence

-At Rika and Satoko's House-

Rika sat on her windowsill, staring out at the moon as an unknown being with long purple hair and two horns sat on the floor facing her.

"Hanyu, has Sumiko ever shown up in any of the other Hinamizawa's"

Rika asked curiously as she took a sip from a large bottle of what appeared to be an alcoholic beverage.

"Not that I can remember"

Hanyu said then seemed to think about it.

"Then maybe, she can help us escape this never ending June"

Rika said as she took yet another sip. Hanyu nodded, glad that her eternal friend was finding new hope in the future. Rika then took out a box of curry and Hanyu's eyes widened.

"Hauauau"

Hanyu said as Rika ate some of the spicy food.

"Rika-chan, y..you know I hate spicy food"

Hanyu said as she was trying to fan her ghostly mouth. Rika looked back outside and said

"Maybe we can finally end this".

--------X--------

The next morning, Sumiko was ready to meet her new friends at school and was a bit eager to do club activities. She would win one day but when, no one knew. She once again, left the house and started to run down the hill towards the school but something was different. Every time she walked, she heard footsteps following her. She turned around but saw no one there.

"H…Hello"

Sumiko called out nervously but no one answered. She decided that it was just her imagination and continued to run through the woods. This time, when she saw Rika and Keiichi walking down the road, she decided to join them. Sumiko went up to them and said a high spirited good morning which was returned with the same amount of energy by both of them plus Mion, who was sneaking up behind Sumiko. Sumiko yelped and hid behind Rena who yelled

"SO CUTE! OMOCHIKAERI".

This time, before anyone could stop Rena, she grabbed Sumiko and made a mad dash for the school.

"RENA NO, YOU CAN'T KIDNAP PEOPLE"

Keiichi yelled as both Keiichi and Mion chased Rena.

"I…I think I'm going to hurl"

Sumiko said as her face turned green from motion sickness. It took a while for them to catch up but they cornered Rena at the school, forcing her to give up Sumiko.

"Good morning mother, I would like some cream cheese with that"

Sumiko said in a dizzy stupor. Due to the stupor, Sumiko mistook a window for the door and rammed into the wall, falling onto her back and cursing the door for kicking her. Keiichi sweat dropped and Mion laughed as Sumiko was helped up by both of them. Keiichi was helping Sumiko into the classroom when five chalk sticks were flung at Keiichi. He dodged, causing Sumiko to get hit by the chalk. Stepping on another wire, bed pans fell on top of both Keiichi and Sumiko as Satoko laughed doubly hard. She got both Keiichi and Sumiko, two birds with one stone. Keiichi got out of the bed pans with an unconscious Sumiko in his hands.

"SATOKO"

He yelled and was about to chase her when Mion reminded him that he was still holding Sumiko. So Keiichi put Sumiko in her chair then went about chasing Satoko around the room. Sumiko woke up just in time for lunch, which everyone was getting ready to enjoy. She sat at the table with her new friends as they talked about what they might do for club activities.

"Hey Sumiko, didn't your parents make you lunch"

Mion asked, looking at Sumiko's empty spot on the table. Sumiko's attitude instantly darkened, an aura of darkness looming over the whole entire table.

"No"

Sumiko said in a dark tone. Everyone was staring at Sumiko strangely until she brightened up and said

"They aren't home much"

in her normally gentle voice.

"Is everything ok"

Keiichi asked Sumiko since he detected the sudden change in the air.

"Of coarse Keiichi-kun"

Sumiko said with a smile. Wanting to change the subject, Mion said

"Why don't we play zombie tag".

Everyone seemed very happy about playing zombie tag and Sumiko just shrugged, agreeing with them since it sounded fun. The end of the day eventually came and Zombie tag started, Rena starting off as the zombie. Sumiko needed to find a hiding spot, one that no one could find besides her. She knew the perfect one. She opened the closet in the school and removed the wall board, going in between the wall and then replacing the board. The good point of her hiding spot was that it was almost impossible to find, the bad part was that if she was found, she had no escape. Sumiko smirked as she heard Keiichi screaming like a girl. Sumiko made a hole in the wall and then peeked out, seeing Rena tackling Keiichi and Rika following Keiichi.

"I guess she got Rika too"

Sumiko said with a slight smile. Sumiko watched as Keiichi chased Satoko just to fall into a pit trap. Satoko laughed her traditional laugh only to be caught off guard by Rika, who sneaked up behind her when she wasn't looking. So now four people were zombies, meaning only Mion and Sumiko were left. Sumiko smirked as her chances of survival raised. She then heard a bang in the school building and said

"Well, there goes Mion".

Sumiko knew that Mion was probably caught up in one of Satoko's traps. Sumiko knew it was just a matter of time until she won since time had to be running out on the clock. Just as Sumiko thought about the clock, she heard a ringing sound and was happy that she won. She attempted to turn around and remove the board but she found that she got stuck in between the inner and outer wall.

"Just great"

Sumiko said as she yelled out a few times for help. Her voice was naturally quiet so she doubted anyone could hear it. After a while of calling for help, she decided to do things her way. She pushed her back against the board and pushed the board off, landing on top of it. She felt as if someone was breathing on her neck but couldn't see anyone. She quickly got up and replaced the board, running out of the school. The footsteps still followed her all the way through the woods, no matter how fast she ran. She quickly went into the house and locked the door, staring through the peephole as if to see the person who was following her.

"What's wrong with me"

she asked herself then said

"I thought I lost Oyashiro-sama the last time".


	3. Chapter 3

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Curse of Paranoia

-At Rika and Satoko's House-

Rika was sitting against her refrigerator, Hanyu sitting across from her.

"Rika, what's wrong"

Hanyu asked in concern since Rika seemed to be deep in thought.

"I am worried about Sumiko's appearance, since she will probably be in the other Hinamizawa's if we fail this time"

Rika said and Hanyu didn't understand, making her confusion evident in her stare.

"We don't know anything about her, we don't know what she will do, so we should be cautious around her"

Rika said to Hanyu who finally understood what Rika meant.

"I can spy on her if you want"

Hanyu said and Rika nodded, deciding that was best for now. Hanyu then disappeared, leaving Rika alone to her thoughts.

-------X-------

Sumiko was sitting in her house staring at the wall and thinking about ways to escape Oyashiro this time.

"Last time, I was wrongfully accused of betraying Oyashiro-sama, my parents took me away, but why is Oyashiro-sama punishing me again"

Sumiko said as she looked back at the sword on the wall and sighed. Why wouldn't Oyashiro just leave her alone? She got up and took the sword, drawing it and once again, admiring her family heirloom. She always enjoyed practicing with the sword since when she was in Tokyo, she always took martial arts lessons. She smiled sadly at the sword and said

"I wonder how my parents are doing. I'll have to go visit them eventually".

Sumiko never did like her parents but she still gave them the ultimate honor that she could give to anyone.

"I had to say goodbye, they wouldn't let me go back to Hinamizawa, Oyashiro-sama cursed our family, it is their fault"

Sumiko said again but this time, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around, slashing with her sword only to slice wind.

"I know you're there Oyashiro-sama, I can sense you, you can take my parents, leave me alone"

Sumiko half yelled as she stared at the opening with little knowledge that it wasn't a bloodthirsty shrine god glaring at her, but a very sad Hanyu, tearing up about what Sumiko was saying.

"You think you can get to me do you Oyashiro-sama, well, I'm stronger than that, I CAN TAKE YOU ANY TIME"

Sumiko yelled as she raised the sword and slashed a wall near Hanyu. Sumiko calmed down and said

"NO, no, I'm over reacting, I'm just hallucinating, no problem, just some sleep, yeah".

Sumiko then went to bed after talking to herself about how she was going to forget all about this and enjoy tomorrow with her friends. Hanyu watched Sumiko sleep and didn't see any bad intent from Sumiko but could tell that she could become a problem if her paranoia wasn't taken care of.

"I should go tell Rika"

Hanyu said then disappeared from the scene, not wanting to report to Rika about her thoughts.

--------X--------

Hanyu flew through Rika's window and noticed that Rika was asleep but felt that this was urgent enough to wake her up.

"Rika-chan, Rika-chan, please wake up"

Hanyu said then added her trademark Auauau sound.

"What is it Hanyu"

Rika said half asleep.

"Hau, it's about Sumiko"

Hanyu said, still fidgeting with her fingers. Rika stood up and looked at Hanyu, expecting her report.

"Sumiko doesn't have bad intent, but she is already paranoid"

Hanyu said and Rika sighed, saying

"Well, then we'll fix our first problem tomorrow".

She then pulled out a case and said

"this will only work if she is at a lower stage".

Hanyu nodded, understanding the risk that Rika was taking.

--------X---------

Sumiko woke up the next morning just like she did any other morning but this morning, she was feeling a bit tired.

"Maybe I should skip school, I may just want to calm down"

Sumiko said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. There was a knock on her door and she went downstairs to open the door. When she opened it, Rika was standing there, looking as cute as ever.

"Nipah~"

Rika said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, hello Rika-chan, how are you today"

Sumiko asked. Rika looked into Sumiko's eyes and said

"Sumiko-chan, do you feel paranoid lately".

Sumiko was a bit surprised by the sudden maturity but shook her head slightly, adding

"No, just a bit off, I'll be better if I just take a day off to relax".

"Is Oyashiro-sama bothering you again Sumiko-chan"

Rika said, still holding a somewhat innocent gaze. Sumiko was caught off guard by her question, how could she know that Oyashiro was bothering her. Sumiko returned to her normal composure and said

"Rika-chan, why would Oyashiro-sama bother me".

Sumiko was starting to get suspicious of Rika. Maybe she was working for Oyashiro.

"Would you like to come in Rika, I'm sure you must be hungry"

Sumiko asked and Rika nodded, saying

"Mi~"

as she entered the house. Sumiko knew that this would be a good time to see if she was working for Oyashiro. Sumiko went into the kitchen and took a knife out of the drawer, hiding it under her night gown. She walked out with a smile and said

"What can I get you to eat Rika-chan".

"Anything is good, Nipah~"

Rika said and Sumiko went back into the kitchen. Hanyu then appeared next to Rika and warned her about the knife that Sumiko had which Rika took into account as confirmation of Sumiko's paranoia. Sumiko came back with a bowl of rice and said

"I'm sorry Rika-chan, I'm not much of a cook".

"Nipah~"

Rika said with a smile and took the bowl, eating it. Sumiko sat down across from her and started eating her bowl too. She saw Rika give a few cautious glances towards Sumiko who sighed and took out the knife, placing it on the table.

"Oyashiro-sama told you I had a knife, didn't he"

Sumiko asked, giving Rika a slight glance. Rika pretended to be afraid of Sumiko, instantly cowering away from her. Sumiko, seeing her friend again instead of a servant of Oyashiro, ran over and said

"I'm sorry Rika-chan, please forgive me, I just need a day or two off".

Rika took the chance and took a needle out from behind her back. She put it into Sumiko's arm and injected it, causing Sumiko to stare at her in shock. She instantly moved back and screamed as she realized that she just had something injected into her. Sumiko's eyes instantly dilating, she said

"So you really are just his servant, YOU CAN'T KILL ME!".

Sumiko grabbed the katana on the wall and drew it, slashing at Rika's head.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS AROUND WITH ME, I'LL KILL YOU"

Sumiko yelled as she slashed, just missing Rika's head. 'I didn't think she would react so violently to the syndrome cure that Dr. Irie gave me for Satoko' Rika thought as she dodged another slash. Even if the main effect of the drug didn't appear to be working, the second one was. Sumiko started to get sloppy in her attacks, meaning she was starting to become tired from the medicine which had an almost instant effect. Rika was relieved that she was starting to calm down.

"Oh, I get it now"

Sumiko said with an evil grin.

"You are Oyashiro-sama".

Rika had to dodge an onslaught of attacks from Sumiko as a new burst of energy born of hatred flowed through Sumiko.

"If I kill you, then I can end it all"

Sumiko yelled. She managed to slash Rika a few times but then fell down from exhaustion, dropping the sword. Rika went up to Sumiko and started to pet her head as Sumiko fell into a deep, drug induced sleep. Hanyu appeared and said

"Are you ok Rika-chan".

She nodded and got up, saying

"Let's go to school now Hanyu".


	4. Chapter 4

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy. By the way, there is a reference to another anime here, let's see if anyone can find it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Curse of Sleeping Over

-At Sumiko's House in the Woods-

Sumiko woke up with a start, reaching for her sword but realizing that it wasn't there anymore. She looked around and noticed that she was in her futon.

"Was that all a dream"

Sumiko said, a bit confused. She got up and went downstairs to see if her sword was still on the wall and to her surprise, it was. Sumiko, still in a daze, checked the clock to see that it was already night time.

"I must have slept in late, what a strange dream"

Sumiko said and rubbed her head. Someone knocked on the door so Sumiko went up to the door to see who it was. When she opened it, she saw Keiichi, Rena, and Rika at the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here this late"

Sumiko asked, noticing it was already getting dark.

"We wanted to see if you were alright since you weren't at school today"

Rena said. Sumiko looked at Rika who seemed to be her normal cheerful self which further confirmed to her that her dream must have been a dream.

"I'm ok, just a bit dizzy. It's getting late, you guys can stay here for the night if you like"

Sumiko offered to her friends.

"If it's ok with my dad, I can stay for the night"

Rena said, getting a bit excited at the chance of a sleep over.

"Mi~"

Rika said, Sumiko taking that as a yes. Keiichi said

"I have to help my mom with something, see you around".

Keiichi then made a run for the woods, blushing from the thought of sleeping in a house with three girls. Sumiko instantly understood why he was blushing and started to blush herself, thinking of a few suggestive things.

"Come in, it's cold out"

Sumiko said and both Rika and Rena went into the house.

"Can I use the bathroom"

Rika asked and Sumiko said

"Sure, it's right over there, to the left of the main entrance".

"Nipah~"

Rika said, smiling and then heading off to the bathroom. Once Rika made it to the bathroom, she closed the door and turned around, looking at her ghostly friend, Hanyu.

"That was a good idea Hanyu, moving Sumiko-chan back to her bed so she didn't get suspicious"

Rika said in a more serious tone.

"Hauau"

Hanyu whimpered, getting embarrassed from the compliment.

"Hanyu"

Rika said, causing Hanyu to look up at her Miko friend.

"Can you leave, I really did have to go to the bathroom"

Rika said, waiting impatiently for Hanyu who instantly disappeared, making nervous whimpers.

"HAU! OMOCHIKAERI"

Rena yelled, chasing Sumiko who was holding a stuffed animal puppy.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS HOME"

Sumiko yelled, jumping over a table which Rena crashed through. Sumiko decided to use a more hostile approach and held Rena back with her foot by pressing it against Rena's face to keep her out of range. Rika appeared from the other room and looked at Rena and Sumiko with a confused gaze.

"Rika-chan, Rena-chan is trying to kidnap my stuffed animal"

Sumiko whined while Rena said

"But it's SO CUTE".

Thinking quickly, Sumiko said

"Hey Rena-chan, don't you need to call your father".

Rena stopped her rampage, thinking for a moment.

"Oh yeah, where's your phone Sumiko-chan"

Rena asked and Sumiko pointed over to the phone which was laying on the floor due to Rena's thirst for all things cute.

"That was close"

Sumiko said to herself, hugging her stuffed animal. Rena came back moments later saying

"I can stay over"

in a happy tone.

"Ok, so I guess you both haven't had dinner yet so what would you like"

Sumiko said, going into the kitchen.

"I can't cook too well, just to warn you"

Sumiko then added.

"Anything is ok Sumiko-chan"

Rena said with a smile and Rika agreed with her trademark Mi sound.

"How does Curry Rice sound"

Sumiko said and they both agreed, Hanyu moaning in despair since she hated spicy food. Sumiko cooked the food, humming a happy tune as she cooked. After Sumiko finished, she put the three plates on the table and placed three packets of unopened chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu"

they all said and started eating. In mid meal, Sumiko noticed how Rena's eyes were watering so she said

"Sorry if it's too spicy, I had to replace some spices with my own since I didn't have enough for the original recipe".

"Mi~"

Rika said, appearing to enjoy the groans of pain from Hanyu who was writing on the floor from what Rika was eating. Rena noticed the samurai sword on the wall and decided to ask Sumiko about it.

"Hey Sumiko, why do you have a sword on the wall"

Rena asked, having fond memories of her own Bill Hook Cleaver.

"Well, my family is descended from a samurai clan so that is a heirloom"

Sumiko said, glancing at the sword with admiration.

"I always did love that sword"

Sumiko then said, starting to go off in reverie.

"Hey Sumiko, do you live here by yourself"

Rena asked, curious as to why no adults were around. Sumiko instantly grew dark again and said

"Yes, my parents work in the city".

Rika noticed how Sumiko started to grow an aura of darkness and started to think that maybe the shot didn't work.

"Who wants to watch a scary movie"

Sumiko said, holding up a few popular Japanese horror films. The two house guests agreed and chose one of the movies which they put into the VCR. The movie wasn't very scary so the three girls were ok but the gentle goddess, Hanyu was hiding her head behind Rika while trying to hold back tears of fear.

"We should probably go to sleep soon"

Sumiko said as the movie started to come to an end.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda sleepy"

Rena said as she rubbed her eyes.

"There are guest rooms down that hallway, you can use those if you like"

Sumiko said, pointing down the hallway to the left of the living room.

"Goodnight"

the three girls said to each other as they all went to their rooms. Sumiko went into her room and laid out onto her Futon, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not tired at all, I guess sleeping all day does that to you"

Sumiko said and decided that she should get a snack. Sumiko went to the kitchen and looked in the pantry for her favorite chocolate snack, poky sticks. She grabbed the box and turned around to see Rena behind her.

"Oh, Rena-chan, you scared me. Would you like some"

Sumiko said, showing Rena the Poky stick box.

"Why did you lie to me earlier"

Rena said, staring at Sumiko strangely.

"Lie? About what"

Sumiko asked, looking at Rena. Her features were hard to make out with the lights off but Sumiko could sense something strange about her.

"Rena-chan"

Sumiko said in a concerned tone, wondering if she was ok.

"Your parents aren't working in the city, are they"

Rena said, gazing at Sumiko steadily.

"Of coarse they are Re..."

Sumiko said, but was cut off by Rena screaming

"LIAR".

Sumiko was rather shaken by Rena's sudden personality change.

"You shouldn't lie about the dead Sumiko-chan"

Rena said in a dark tone. Sumiko finally noticed that Rena's pupils were now slits, almost like some kind of snake or demon. Before Sumiko could say anything, Rena then said

"Why did you lie to me Sumiko-chan".

"I don't want to talk about it"

Sumiko said, getting aggressive as she neared the knife drawer.

"Well, when you do, I'm always here for you"

Rena said and left back for the guest room. Sumiko stood there for a few moments, taking in what just happened.

"I must be hallucinating again, Oyashiro-sama … were my parents not enough for you"

Sumiko said, grinning evilly to herself as she thought about the day that she would fight Oyashiro one on one.


	5. Chapter 5

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Curse of the Man Hunt

-At the school-

Sumiko was at school the next day for club activities which, as always, Mion headed.

"Ok guys, today, I thought we should try something new. Let's play Man Hunt"

Mion said with a smirk since she knew she would probably win.

"How do you play"

Sumiko asked, never hearing of such a game before.

"Well, there are two teams, one team is on defense, one is on offense. The defense team guards the check point and looks for the offense team members while the offense team tries to get to the checkpoint without getting tagged"

Mion said then added

"So the teams will be Keiichi, Rena, and Sumiko, on offense and Satoko, Rika, and myself on defense, you have five minutes. The checkpoint is the school building door".

Instantly, the offense team ran out of the building so they could hide. They needed a plan. Rena, Keiichi, and Sumiko hid in a dense tree in order to talk about what they were going to do. Keiichi was in between Rena and Sumiko which was causing Sumiko to blush a bit.

"Ok, Satoko is on their team so they will have traps everywhere, I say we do something unexpected"

Keiichi said, Sumiko mindlessly agreeing with him.

"All we have to do is reach the door right? Then if we went through the window, we could reach the door from behind"

Keiichi said. 'He's so smart' Sumiko thought dreamily then thought of something.

"Hey Keiichi-kun, the school is made of wooden boards so can't we just remove a few and go inside incase the windows are trapped"

Sumiko suggested.

"That's a great idea Sumiko-chan, lets go, we're going to win this"

Keiichi said with much enthusiasm and determination. The three of them started to head for the school but they didn't expect Rika to use Hanyu to discover their location. Rika jumped out of a bush to ambush them but they got separated, Keiichi pulling Rena by the hand and Sumiko using the tree to dodge Rika. Still hanging onto the branch that she grabbed when she jumped, Sumiko watched Keiichi run away with Rena, jealous that she wasn't the one he chose to pull away. Coming back to the current situation, she looked down at Rika who was helplessly out of reach and decided to continue with her plan. She jumped off the tree, rolling when she landed then made a mad dash for the back of the school. Rika, who was much smaller than Sumiko, couldn't catch up to her so she eventually went back to guarding the entrance.

"She's probably going to get Mion to chase me so I don't have much time"

Sumiko said as she took a wall board off and snuck in between the wall. She then replaced it, she got right where she wanted to. She was in her hiding spot from Zombie tag, meaning that if she removed one of the board, she'd be in the closet. Sumiko removed the board and then replaced it, turning back around to see Rena standing there.

"Hello Rena-chan"

Sumiko said in a bit of a depressed tone.

"What's wrong Sumiko-chan"

Rena asked, her tone just like it was the night before.

"Nothing, just tired from running"

Sumiko said, not fully understanding what Rena was doing in the closet when she ran the other way with Keiichi.

"What are you doing in here, didn't you go with Keiichi-kun"

Sumiko asked, wanting some kind of answer to her question.

"Sumiko-chan, you should tell your friends when something is wrong"

Rena said, Sumiko could tell that it was a repeat of last night. Before Sumiko could respond Rena said

"You're jealous of me aren't you Sumiko-chan".

Sumiko was surprised that Rena knew. Sumiko didn't think she was that obvious. Deciding that she has had enough of this conversation, she pushed Rena aside and ran for the door so she could go home. Sumiko almost lost her balance from shock when she heard Rena laugh. That laugh was not a normal laugh, whether or not a human could laugh like that was questionable to Sumiko. She had a feeling that if she turned around she would see Oyashiro himself, so, she kept running towards the door. She finally rammed into the door, busting it open which surprised Mion who just happened to be walking in front of the door. Sumiko looked up at Mion who was staring at Sumiko with a dumb look on her face, saying

"I guess we win".

"Come on, we even caught Kei-chan and Rena-chan already"

Mion said, disappointed about her current loss.

"Guess that means it's time for the punishme"

Sumiko said but stopped in mid sentence as she saw Rena and Keiichi walking over to the checkpoint with Satoko looking quite smug. Rena didn't seem strange from what Sumiko could see so she decided not to bring it up. The only thing that annoyed Sumiko was that both Sumiko and Keiichi were still holding hands.

"Kei-chan, I guess your team gets to decide the punishment game"

Mion said in a discouraged tone, Keiichi thinking of all the strange costumes he could barrow from Irie for the punishment game.

"You can handle the punishment game Keiichi-kun, I don't want to"

Sumiko said, scratching her neck a bit. 'It must have rubbed against poison oak or something in the woods' Sumiko thought as she kept scratching her neck. She managed to stop herself since she knew that it wasn't good to scratch something that could be infected. 'Maybe I should go to the drug store near Angel Mort to get some medicine' Sumiko thought as she got up to wait for Keiichi and the others who were starting the punishment. Mion came out of the building in what appeared to be a baby costume while Satoko was in a maid uniform and Rika was in a cat costume. Sumiko put aside all other feelings to say

"Mion-chan, looking good".

Mion grumbled to herself something about how hard it was going to be to explain this to her family which made Sumiko giggle. Before leaving the school Rika asked that everyone besides Sumiko go into the school so she could talk to them privately.

"I guess I'll see you all later then"

Sumiko said as she started to head for the bus stop that lead to Okinomiya.

--------X---------

Later that night, at Rika's house, Rika and Hanyu both sat up awake, Rika drinking some wine as was her nightly tradition.

"Rika-chan, are you sure we should have told everyone about the never ending June so early"

Hanyu asked, sitting on the floor.

"It may be too late but if we try and get a better result than last time, it would be worth it"

Rika said, staring off at the moon.

"Shouldn't you have told Sumiko as well, we both know she would be great in a fight, especially with your enemy"

Hanyu said but Rika had already apprehended this question and had an answer prepared.

"No, Sumiko-chan might actually be the enemy in this Hinamizawa, but if we fail and she is in the next one, we should tell her before she gets paranoid"

Rika said then turned around to face her eternal friend.

"Hanyu, since this is the first time Sumiko-chan has appeared, we have to be very careful around her. It is too late for this Hinamizawa but the next one has a much higher chance of being the perfect Hinamizawa, where all of this ends"

Rika said then got off the window still, putting away the alcoholic beverage.

"I understand Rika-chan"

Hanyu said then disappeared. Rika got into her Futon, hoping that either this Hinamizawa or the next would be the one where this endless June would cease to be endless.


	6. Chapter 6

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Curse of the Clinic

-At Sumiko's house-

Sumiko opened the door to her house and closed it, locking it behind her.

"The lady at the counter said that this cream will help but I'm not too sure"

Sumiko said, reading the instructions. One of the warnings said that you should never eat this cream which was ridiculous to Sumiko. Who needed to be told not to eat medicine? She shrugged and applied the cream to her neck, hoping that the itching would stop soon since it was starting to drive her crazy. Finally glad that she was in the cover of her house, she sat down at the low table and rested her head against it.

"Why should I be jealous over Rena-chan and Keiichi-Kun, I should be glad that they are both happy together"

Sumiko said, staring at the wall. Sumiko started to blush deeply as she started to realize why she was jealous, she wanted it to be her that was with Keiichi, she wanted it to be her who Keiichi would spend all of his time with. She thought for a moment then finally came up with an idea, saying

"I know just the way we can be together forever".

Sumiko grinned a maniacal grin and started to laugh, she knew what she had to do, but when she would do it, she still had to decide. She got up and looked at the calendar, smiling as she saw her date of choice.

"Yes, me and Keiichi-kun can be together on Watanagashi"

Sumiko said, smiling so evilly that you could almost see fangs coming out of her mouth. She decided that she should go to sleep now since she would have a long day of preparations for Rena and Keiichi, a long day. Watanagashi was only two days away, not counting the end of this day so she should enact her plan the night before Watanagashi. Sumiko, with a smile on her face, laid down on her futon, scratching her neck a bit before going to sleep. This was going to be just what she wanted. The next day, Sumiko went to school like any other day and played in the club game but something wasn't right. She continued to hear footsteps and feel breathing on her neck all day which was just one thing that added to her growing paranoia and annoyance. She knew that it was Oyashiro who was tormenting her, playing with her, but she would destroy Oyashiro any way possible. Rika had noticed that Sumiko was scratching her neck for the majority of the day but didn't know what to do. Rika knew that if she went to the house to inject the vaccine into Sumiko, she could die since she came close to dieing the last time, but, if she did nothing, Sumiko could end up killing everyone anyways. Rika decided that it might be best if she let things play out since it would be a good way to gather data on Sumiko. After the punishment game, Sumiko walked through the town, looking at some of the vendors.

"Hello"

said a woman with blonde hair and a gentle appearance. Sumiko, who was already on edge, jumped and then glared at the woman, saying "Yes" in an aggressive tone.

"You must be Sumiko-san, I'm Miyo Takano, but you can refer to me as Takano, this is my friend Jiro Tomitake. We have heard a lot about you from some of the towns people so we where curious"

Takano said, noticing that Sumiko was scratching her neck.

"You seem to have a rash Sumiko-san"

Takano said, mentioning her neck. Sumiko, finding this Takano person to be suspicious, put her hand behind her back incase she needed to use the butcher knife taped to the inside of her shirt. Tomitake, realizing that Sumiko had a knife, tensed but didn't do anything to stop her. Takano, already knowing about Sumiko's hatred of Oyashiro, said

"Sumiko-san, did you know that someone in this village is rumored to be the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama".

Catching her interest, Sumiko got out of her aggressive pose and said

"Who is the reincarnation".

"I heard that Furude Rika is the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, she is the head of the Furude family after all so she is head of the shrine of Oyashiro-sama"

Takano said, waiting for Sumiko's reaction. Sumiko would now be able to fulfill her destiny of destroying Oyashiro. She smiled inwardly since she knew that she would not only be with Keiichi forever, but also destroy her tormentor.

"Thank you Takano-san, I have to get going now, so I'll see you later"

Sumiko said and ran off, scratching her neck as she ran. She noticed that her itching only got worse. 'I guess the medicine didn't work at all, just as I thought it wouldn't' thought Sumiko as she made her way for her house. Irie who had been watching from one of the stalls said

"Takano-san, why did you let her go, she has Hinamizawa Syndrome".

Takano didn't say anything as she just smiled gently, her plan falling straight into place. Irie, who knew he had to do something about this since Sumiko seemed to be in the higher levels of Hinamizawa Syndrome, decided that he should get the Inuyama to take care of it since Sumiko would be a risk to Rika's well being. Irie picked up his cell phone and told one of the members of the Inuyama all that he needed to hear. He didn't like doing this but it was for Rika's own good, Sumiko had to be contained.

---------X----------

At Sumiko's house, she sat down at her table, holding her sword in front of her, unsheathed. She almost couldn't contain herself, she could kill Rika right now but, that would go against her plans. She knew what she had to do and when she had to do it, no one would deny her destiny, not even herself. There was a bang on her door and she smirked evilly, knowing it was time to commence her operation. Oyashiro knew that she already had knowledge about his reincarnation, Rika, so she had to step up her plans, she already had the perfect time to do it all as well. Oyashiro was going to send his troops, and Sumiko was going to kill them all. She set up traps beforehand just for this occasion. The Inuyama broke through her house door, looking inside the house for Sumiko, guns ready with tranquilizer rounds since they weren't supposed to kill Sumiko. She grinned, looking through a hole in the ceiling, she had then right where she wanted them. She pulled a rope in the ceiling, setting off her first trap. One of the wall boards fell open and inside the wall, there were four sling shots. They fired, flinging knives at the soldiers. They hit them with deadly accuracy since this was all preplanned. She decided to activate her second trap while the soldiers were still shocked from the first trap. She pulled the second rope, causing a ceiling board to open which poured hot oil onto the soldiers, searing their flesh. The smell of burning flesh brought back memories to Sumiko, memories that would fully awaken her families legacy. A legacy, that would end Hinamizawa as Oyashiro himself knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Curse of the Inner Demon

Sumiko only had one more trap to pull and she was going to enjoy this one the most. She pulled the last rope which caused the gas oven to burst out flames, the natural gas pipes in the house leaking from the tune ups Sumiko gave them. She smiled as she jumped out of a hole in the roof she made and got a safe distance from the house. In a mere matter of seconds after she hid behind a tree, the whole entire house blew up. As the men inside ran out, screaming, Sumiko laughed at their pain, the demon inside of her has awoken once again. Meanwhile, at the clinic, Takano opened up a book on the History of Hinamizawa. She turned to the page that held the record of the Chiiheisen Clan and smiled as she reread what she already knew. It was said that the Chiiheisen clan's original name was Onito, meaning demon gate. It was said that Onito was run by the direct ancestors of a demon warlord which would only make this a more interesting battle. Who would win it though, the shrine god Oyashiro or the Demon warlord Onito. Takano smiled at her genius, the Inuyama were only a test for Sumiko, the real battle was about to begin. Sumiko ran through the woods with her drawn sword, spotting the enemies van. She already had her plan for any vehicle she found and dressed appropriately in a black cloak. She snuck up to the van through the woods and knelt besides the door, the cloak protecting her from the enemy's sight. She then stood up quickly and forced her sword through the window, stabbing the only guy in the van. Opening the door, she through the guy out but took his silenced pistol, getting into the car and starting the engine. Sumiko already knew how to drive a car so she pressed the accelerator and headed towards Rika's house. She had a smile on her face as she did it but knew that she couldn't drive up to the house, so after getting close enough she stopped the car and turned off it's lights. Putting the sword back into it's sheath and putting the gun in one of the loops on her belt, she got out of the car and started running towards Rika's house. She was just about to continue when she spotted something shiny in the tree. On further examination, it was a bed pan, meaning Satoko had set traps around Rika's house.

"You really think such childish traps will stop me"

Sumiko said, the malice clear in her voice. She took out two butcher knives and stabbed the tree, climbing up the tree.

"I will destroy Oyashiro so I can enjoy this world with the one I love"

Sumiko said, standing on a branch and leaping for another branch, latching onto it with her hands. She then swung off the branch she was holding, using her knives to get a proper holding into another tree. For most people, such a feat would be impossible, but for Sumiko who was raised in a family that stressed martial knowledge, it was simple. She had merely put spikes on her shoes so she could use her feet to latch onto even angles slanted against her. Eventually, she got to the last tree and jumped off of it, rolling in front of Rika's door. She opened the door but was surprised when Rika attacked her with a kitchen knife. Sumiko managed to dodge it and the two positioned themselves for combat in the small yard in front of Rika's residence. Sumiko laughed maniacally and said

"Rika, I know what you are, you can't fool me with a cute face anymore".

"Why do you want to kill me Sumiko-chan"

Rika said, her voice suddenly sounding much more mature.

"You are the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, the god that has tortured me throughout my life. I even gave him my parents and yet he still tortures me. I've had enough, you are his reincarnation, so if you die he dies"

Sumiko said, putting the knives away and drawing her sword.

"I wonder what I should do with your corpse when I'm done with you"

Sumiko said, moving the sword to her other hand as the two circled each other. Sumiko lunged out at Rika, barely cutting Rika's arm. Sumiko moved her finger along the blade, collecting the traces of Rika's blood that were on the blade and licking it off her finger.

"Maybe I should eat you, a suiting death for those who defy a demon"

Sumiko said, her grin growing more malicious as she said it. She scratched her neck more now since it was starting to irritate her beyond belief.

"If you kill me, you'll die too"

Rika said, referring to the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"I will never die Oyashiro-sama, I will live for eternity after your death, relishing all of my time with the one I love. You are my only hindrance"

Sumiko said as she made another slash at Rika, this time, cutting Rika's left leg.

"NO, STOP IT"

someone yelled from the house and charged at Sumiko.

"NO SATOKO, DON'T"

Rika yelled at Satoko but it was too late, Sumiko had already impaled Satoko with her sword.

"If you aren't going to play fair Oyashiro-sama, then why should I"

Sumiko said and drew the gun she stole with her free hand, shooting Rika in the other leg so she could barely stand. Sumiko then brutally slashed her sword in the air, causing Satoko to be flung from the blade. Satoko landed right next to Rika who limped over to Satoko and fell onto her knees next to her. She has seen Satoko die before but never in such a brutal way.

"Why did you kill Satoko-chan if you only wanted me Sumiko-chan"

Rika said, feeling tears come to her eyes. Sumiko slowly walked towards Rika and said

"easy, she was in the way".

Rika, noticing that she could never live in the perfect Hinamizawa as long as Sumiko went on a kill Oyashiro rampage, decided to ask

"Is there any way you would stop trying to kill Oyashiro-sama".

Sumiko thought for a moment then frowned, saying

"Yes, if only Oyashiro-sama left me alone when I returned to Hinamizawa, I wouldn't have went after him, but he continued, even after I tried to please him, so if he won't live with me, then he can't live at all".

Sumiko then slashed Rika's shoulder and said

"I guess this is good bye Rika-chan. You know, I think that people truly know how precious things are when they are gone, so I will remember the good times we've had together with you".

Sumiko then pulled the trigger on the pistol and shot Rika, turning around and leaving the area. The last three words said to Rika were

"I only wish we could have been friends longer, maybe in a different time and place, we could have been".

After a few minutes, Hanyu appeared next to Rika, feeling horrible that this Hinamizawa was another let down.

"Hanyu, don't restart this one yet, follow Sumiko, she may know something we don't"

Rika said to Hanyu who nodded but waited for Rika to die. Hanyu then used some of her energy to preserve Rika's soul then went off to follow Sumiko who could be useful towards the goal of a perfect Hinamizawa.


	8. Chapter 8

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Curse of Love

Sumiko no longer needed to wait to enact her plan for Keiichi and Rena, she couldn't wait. If she did wait, the police would surely catch her so she made her way towards Rena's house in the stolen van, the blood stains on her clothing obvious. She saw Rena's house and stopped the van, turning the lights off, this was perfect. Sumiko got out of the van with no weapons, there was no need for a weapon. Seeing the spot she wanted to get to, Sumiko once again took out both of the kitchen knives and started to scale the house, releasing an evil giggle as she climbed. Reaching the window, she wedged a knife between the window and the frame of the window, causing the window to open. Once she was in the room, she took out two objects from a back pack she had with her. Walking up to Rena, she raised her hand with one of the objects. Rena's eyes opened just in time to see the cloth go over her mouth, knocking her out. Sumiko's first objective done, she took the bag and put Rena in it, going through the house and out the front door while dragging the bag. "It's not first class but it will have to do" Sumiko said and put Rena in the back of the van. She then got back in and drove towards her next destination, Keiichi's house. Once reaching Keiichi's house, Sumiko did just what she had done at Rena's house. She had climbed up the wall and through the window, waking up Keiichi. Sumiko then, as he woke up, put the cloth to his mouth to knock him out. On her way out with Keiichi, something that she didn't predict has happened. She turned to see Keiichi's mother, staring at her with horror in her eyes, she probably thought that Sumiko had killed Keiichi. Sumiko knew that she couldn't have any witnesses so she drew her knives and charged straight for Keiichi's mother, ramming the knife right into her stomach.

"I'm sorry Miss Maebara, but you'll get in the way"

Sumiko said, laughing as gurgling voices came out of Miss Maebara's mouth. After stabbing Miss Maebara a few more times to make sure she was dead, Sumiko continued on her journey to the van with Keiichi, putting him into the back as well. She started the van again and drove towards the mountains outside of Hinamizawa. When she couldn't drive any farther, she took the two bags out and started to walk through the woods, humming a song happily as she walked. She reached a sight where there were two steel poles sticking out of the ground right next to a small shack. Putting the bags down, Sumiko went into the shack and came back out with a few steel wires and a soldering iron. She started to laugh as she tied Rena to the pole and soldered the steal wires together. She then did the same to Keiichi who woke up as she was soldering the wires.

"Where am I …. Sumiko-chan? What are you doing here"

Keiichi asked, looking at Sumiko who was still a bit blurry in his vision.

"Don't worry Keiichi-kun, all distractions are taken care of"

Sumiko said, her smile still crooked. After a few minutes, Keiichi's vision returned to normal and he not only noticed that he was tied to a pole in the woods, but he also noticed that Rena was also tied to a pole.

"Sumiko-chan, why are we tied to poles, what's going on"

Keiichi asked, looking at Sumiko. Sumiko turned to look at Keiichi as she started to scratch her neck again. Keiichi noticed that Sumiko's neck was bleeding.

"Sumiko-chan, are you o…"

Keiichi said but stopped when he noticed the look in Sumiko's eyes and the blood stains on her clothing. Sumiko's eyes were no longer those of the shy girl that was his friend, the Iris was so dull that it almost appeared to be as black as her pupils, the whole eye seemed much smaller, signalizing that she had went insane.

"Of coarse I'm okay Keiichi-kun, why wouldn't I be"

Sumiko said as she wrapped one arm around Keiichi in a friendly gesture. Rena started to wake up which only caused Sumiko to smile, saying

"Ah, Rena-chan's awake, we can start now".

Sumiko took out a sharpening tool and a strangely shaped knife, sharpening the knife.

"Sumiko-chan, good morning"

Rena said sleepily before noticing her situation.

"Good morning Rena-chan, today I have a very special game for you since I'll manage the activity for today"

Sumiko said with a smirk.

"W…What activity"

Rena said, scared of Sumiko's tone.

"Every time I ask you a question, you're going to answer it, if it's the truth, then nothing will happen"

Sumiko said then turned around to Rena, saying

"Question one, you love Keiichi right".

Rena instantly blushed and said

"Sumiko-chan, t"

but before she could finish, Sumiko yelled

"ANSWER THE QUESTION".

"I don't"

Rena said shyly, making it obvious that it was a lie.

"Oh really"

Sumiko said and quickly stabbed Rena in the arm, twisting the combat dagger. She then pulled it out and took some gauze, wrapping a crying Rena's fresh wound.

"You shouldn't lie to your friends Rena-chan"

Sumiko said and started to laugh.

"You told me that didn't you Rena-chan"

Sumiko added then thought for a moment, saying

"You were so curious about my family earlier weren't you, I'll tell you about them".

Sumiko turned around and looked at the sky, saying

"I always loved my parents and they loved me back but they were stupid, they left Hinamizawa which caused the curse of Oyashiro-sama to be placed upon my family".

Sumiko then turned around, licking the blood off the dagger and saying

"After the curse destroyed our family, I started to think, people always remember the good times they've had with others at their funerals right. It is also said that they are always with you after death so guess what I did"

Sumiko said, waiting for an answer.

"What did you do"

Keiichi said in an angry voice, noticing that he should just go along with Sumiko. Rika had told Keiichi and the others about the never ending June and their pasts, so this was just another unfortunate event in another failed Hinamizawa.

"I killed them, or, to be more specific, burned them. My name means ash, so I figured that the way to keep them close to me was to keep their ashes"

Sumiko said and pulled out a small glass jar filled with ash.

"Isn't it lovely, I always think about them when I look at this jar"

Sumiko said, a look of twisted love on her face.

"But you are wondering why you're here, aren't you"

Sumiko said and looked back at Keiichi.

"It's because I know you love Rena-chan, so since we can't be together in life, we can be together in death"

Sumiko said with a twisted smile and then turned to Rena, stabbing her again.

"I guess you lost my game, so now, it's time for the punishment game"

Sumiko said, raising the gun she stole.

"Sumiko-chan, don't do this"

Keiichi pleaded, trying to get her to stop.

"Why shouldn't I Keiichi-kun, I can't live happily here, so why not try again in the after life"

Sumiko said and shot Rena's foot.

"I can't force you to love me, can I Keiichi-kun"

Sumiko said then shot Rena's other foot.

"I already killed Rika-chan and Satoko-chan, so it's too late for me to go back"

Sumiko then said in a very energetic voice and shot Rena's right lower leg.

"So Keiichi-kun, since it's too late, I intend to die here with you"

Sumiko said while moving her bloody fingers across Keiichi's face gently.

"I'm just sorry that there is no other way"

Sumiko said as she dropped the gun and took out her dagger, slashing Rena's other leg.

"Destiny is just too cruel like that"

Sumiko then added, laughing at her supposed victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Curse of Oyashiro

ひぐらしのなく頃に CO Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, even if I wish I did.

This is kind of a blind shot at making a story since I don't think I could ever capture the essence of such a fantastic story, so this is my pathetic attempt at trying, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Curse of Destiny

Sumiko started to stab Rena wildly, laughing at every tear Rena dropped from her eyes.

"STOP IT"

Keiichi yelled, causing Sumiko to stop and look at him, dumbfounded.

"Why do you have to kill Rena-chan, Rika-chan, and Satoko-chan if you only wanted me"

Keiichi asked, realization of what was happening finally sinking in.

"Oh they're not all Keiichi-kun, I killed your mother too"

Sumiko said casually, causing Keiichi's eyes to open wider than they already were.

"But I killed Rika-chan because Takano-san told me she was the reincarnation of my worst enemy. Satoko-chan just got in the way, so she didn't have to die, her death was her fault for getting in the way"

Sumiko said and laughed gently to herself. Rena was still alive so Sumiko dressed her wounds and put anti-biotics in them, saying

"We wouldn't want you to get infected now would we Rena-chan".

"Why"

Keiichi asked, catching Sumiko's attention.

"Why did you do such a terrible thing"

Keiichi said, staring at the ground.

"I know you won't appreciate it now but in our eternity together, I know you'll find it in you're heart to forgive me"

Sumiko said and took out a small container.

"So, Keiichi-kun, it's your turn to die, I'm sure Rena-chan is on her way now"

Sumiko said, referencing Rena's near death state. Sumiko then started to put gasoline on Keiichi while humming a happy tune.

"We'll burn together, just like my parents did"

Sumiko said in a delighted tone, seeing pleasure in dieing with Keiichi just like her parents died with each other.

"You're sick"

Keiichi said in a low tone.

"well, this rash isn't helping"

Sumiko said as maggots started to crawl out of her wound to Keiichi's surprise.

"You know Keiichi-kun, I am a demon, my family's real name is Onito, so this is a suiting way for me to live, don't you think"

Sumiko said as she looked at her blade.

"It was said that the handle on this sword was made with the skin of the people and animals that my clan's creator killed"

Sumiko said and then raised the sword in the air.

"I wonder if they tasted any good, Rika-chan tasted pretty good but it wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be"

Sumiko said with a smile that almost made her look like she had fangs.

"You know Keiichi-kun, you could have stopped this easily"

Sumiko said then added

"Back during that game of Man Hunt, if you dragged me with you instead of Rena-chan, this might not have happened".

"But it's too late for that, let's begin"

Sumiko said getting out a lighter.

"Sumiko-chan, if you really loved me you would let me and Rena-chan go"

Keiichi said, Sumiko looking at him oddly.

"If you loved me, you would want what's best for me right"

Keiichi said, trying to stop Sumiko. She nodded, saying

"Of coarse Keiichi-kun".

"Why do you think killing me and Rena-chan is best for me"

Keiichi said which made Sumiko say

"Because being with me is what's best for you".

"I can be with you"

Keiichi said, not actually planning to be with Sumiko but needing a way to get out of this situation.

"But don't you love Rena-chan"

Sumiko said in confusion, not understanding what was going on now.

"She's my best friend but I always thought you were the prettiest"

Keiichi said which made Sumiko blush a bit.

"Oh"

Sumiko said, stepping back a bit.

"Sumiko-chan, stop this and maybe we can work things out"

Keiichi said and Sumiko stepped back again, thinking it over.

"How do I know you're not lying"

Sumiko said, glaring at Keiichi.

"Sumiko-chan, friends don't lie to each other"

Keiichi said and Sumiko sighed, lifting up her katana and breaking both Keiichi and Rena free.

"She won't die yet since I dressed her wounds"

Sumiko said then started to walk away from them.

"Where are you going Sumiko-chan"

Keiichi asked. Sumiko looked back with a guilty look and said

"I know that you don't want to be with someone like me, you might have before this but after I've done what I have, you wouldn't want to".

Sumiko then raised the gun at Keiichi and Rena, saying

"I guess this is goodbye Keiichi".

She then turned the gun towards herself and fired, causing her to fall down the hill that the shack was on.

"I'll wait for you though Keiichi-kun, maybe one day, we can work things out"

Sumiko said then closed her eyes, falling into an eternal sleep. Keiichi was in a state of shock, almost all of his friends were dead and one was close to dieing, he had no idea what to do so he let his body take over. He ran back down the hill and put Rena into the van, getting into the driver's seat and driving towards Hinamizawa. The clinic would be able to save Rena; Keiichi had faith in Dr. Irie. The ride was short since Keiichi was driving quickly and he eventually made it to the entrance of Hinamizawa to see that it was boarded up and that there were many government soldiers there.

"What's going on"

Keiichi said, before being stopped by the soldiers.

"Where do you two think you're going"

the soldier said.

"We live in Hinamizawa, I need to get to the clinic, my friend is hurt badly"

Keiichi said in a rushed voice. The soldier yelled

"There are two survivors"

then a few soldiers helped the girl out of the vehicle towards what looked like a medical tent.

"What happened to her"

the soldier asked.

"She was attacked by someone with a knife"

Keiichi said, partially lying since he didn't want to incriminate his now dead friend.

"Ugh, someone with the syndrome must have escaped, we'll search the hill for them and don't you worry, you're friend will be just fine, she's in good hands"

the soldier said. Keiichi got out of the van and started to look around the site, bodies were piled up in the school building which surprised Keiichi. He could even see Mion in the building, dead on the floor. Oishi, a police officer that Keiichi knew well, was at the sight, staring at the building with sorrow.

"Oishi-san, what happened".

Oishi looked over at Keiichi and had a look of relief seeing that there was at least one survivor.

"I'm not sure Maebara-san, I was just driving back from the city and was stopped by the military"

Oishi said then added

"I was hoping that you knew".

Keiichi shook his head and sat down on the ground. 'Is everyone dead' he thought, looking at the piles of bodies. A soldier walked up and said

"You're friend is in bad shape, we aren't sure she'll make it with the blood loss. As for you, you should just try to get some sleep".

Keiichi nodded and went back to the van, sitting in the front seat and wondering why this Hinamizawa was so twisted. He noticed the gun on the passenger's seat and made his decision. Sumiko wouldn't be waiting for him for long.

--------X--------

In the vast area of space, Hanyu met up with Rika's soul and said

"I think I know who the enemy is now, Sumiko-chan had identified it for us".

Rika nodded and said

"Then I guess we should get going to the next Hinamizawa".

"This might be my last one"

Hanyu said and Rika nodded, saying

"Then we will have to win this time".

Their two souls met up with the souls of everyone else and moved towards the last Hinamizawa.


End file.
